


那年夏天

by kcetair



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcetair/pseuds/kcetair
Relationships: 邱子軒/夏宇豪
Kudos: 5





	那年夏天

其實那年他們最後並沒有打進決賽。  
那是夏宇豪第一次為了排球流淚，第一次在網前嚐到挫敗的味道。

那場比賽雖然不是冠軍戰，甚至只是八強資格賽，但卻是當屆聯賽最為人津津樂道的一場比賽，經驗豐富的球員只剩下隊長賀承恩的志弘高中屈於劣勢，卻沒有任何一個球員顯露一絲怯戰，反倒像新生的小獸般，一個個迫不及待的朝目標撲去，讓連霸冠軍已久的仁和高中在看似能夠輕取的這場比賽贏得慘烈。

「不能輸！」背號十三號的球員在他們一度被拉大比數時，轉身對著隊員們大喊，接著往那顆就要擦過界內的球撲去，他的力道大得讓他在地上翻滾了圈才停住，背號七號的主攻手和他對上視線，伸手將他拉了起來，這一次救球成功重新帶起了其他人的鬥志，他們狠狠咬住比數，直到最後一局，哨聲響起之前。

志弘高中排球隊的這個夏天結束了。  
邱子軒的最後一個夏天。

＊

用手背偷偷抹去眼角淚水，夏宇豪看見邱子軒默默起身，繞過不甘心的哭成一片的他們，還有不斷講著垃圾話想安撫學弟們卻毫無作用的賀承恩，走到了最前面，他知道這個時刻邱子軒是他們的學長，是大家最依賴、真心信任，想要替他完成未竟夢想的人。哭得鼻頭眼睛全是紅的陳家均從賀承恩手臂裡掙脫出來：「學長，對不……」

「不准道歉！」這一聲響亮威嚴，讓所有人都暫時停住了哭泣，邱子軒環視著隊上每一個人，眼神裡寫滿了驕傲，「你們可是走到了這個地方，哭什麼哭。」他伸直手臂指向休息室門外，賽事方歇的場上，球網依舊靜靜佇立，「明年你們還會再來，會待更久，對不對！」隨著邱子軒宏亮的聲音，休息室內頓時爆出亂七八糟此起彼落，伴隨明顯鼻音和嗚咽的嘶吼聲：「對！」「我們一定來！」

站在一群哭得像孩子般的大男孩裡，邱子軒微微笑了，嘴角彎起溫柔的弧度，「你們讓我很放心。」這句話聲音不大，卻讓在場的所有人安靜下來，「明年，我等你們，再帶我到這裡來。」

＊

「坐好！」邱子軒用筆記本大力拍上夏宇豪胸膛，看見他走向自己就站了起來的夏宇豪只好乖乖坐回原位，拎著醫藥箱的邱子軒在夏宇豪身前坐下，「手。」夏宇豪乖巧聽話的將手放上邱子軒攤開的掌心，蘸著優碘的棉花棒立刻毫不留情擦過那些新磨出來的傷，「啊……啊啊……痛痛痛，子軒，好痛喔！」夏宇豪可憐兮兮哀求著。

「要不是你今天太衝動會受這種傷嗎？忍著。」邱子軒頭也沒抬的繼續動作，力道卻明顯輕了許多，敷好藥，纏上繃帶，邱子軒依舊握著夏宇豪的手，好一會沒有說話。「我想要贏，」夏宇豪看著被邱子軒握著的手，開了口：「我第一次這麼想要贏。」

「我知道我今天狀況很好，大家也很好，可是還是贏不了他們，」他抬起頭，澄澈透明的目光直直望進邱子軒眼裡，執著又堅定，那是一旦望向目標，就不再改變的眼神，「所以我要變得更強，我要為了你再回到那裡，一定要。」

邱子軒捏捏手裡戀人的手掌，低聲的說：「不要為了我，要為了自己。」「為我自己，也為你。」夏宇豪沒有猶豫的立刻回應，邱子軒靜了下來，認真的看著眼前的戀人，他確實的感受到自己被這個人深深愛著，純粹而又簡單。

「好。」他說。

＊

背號十三號的球員在發球線前站定，球網前背號七號的隊長轉身，輕輕對他點了點頭。

體育館裡很吵雜，去年上演精彩鏖戰的兩支隊伍終於在今年的冠軍賽相遇，場邊觀眾和兩邊的支持者都緊張又興奮的看著場中拿著球的那個人，而整場的喧鬧跟他無關似的，他轉頭，準確的對上觀眾席間他最熟悉的那雙目光，他燦爛的笑了起來。

舉起球，高高拋起，他往視野中那小小的球奮力一躍──

（完）


End file.
